


The Horror of Moon Lake

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lovecraftian, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes/Prompts: Written for the prompt: A story where they sit in deep shit and Cas goes BAMF. Gabriel is still joking and not taking things seriously at that point. But when Sam gets hurt and shit really hits the fan, Gabriel surprises everyone as he suddenly goes BAMF! and does some serious smiting, showing everyone that he has IS an archangel with angelic wrath.</p><p>Summary: It’s all fun and games until tentacle monsters show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Moon Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiing_pelican](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skiing_pelican).



They’re fighting tentacle monsters. Sam thought at first it was one of Gabriel’s pranks. Dean just thought it was funny and made jokes about Japanese school girls -- Jesus what the hell does his brother watch anyways?

Bobby thought they were standard variety lake monsters for the Bangor area-- and why the hell did Bangor have _standard variety monsters_?

Shoot them in the eyes and they’re helpless.

Only they don’t have any eyes.

Only these are nothing like the lake monsters Bobby thought they were.

These are hideous, foul smelling, tentacle monsters that hurt to look at and whose touch burns through cloth. And the sounds they make...

It makes Sam’s brain want to just _shut off_.

Sam’s doing his best to stay on shore. Tentacles keep wrapping around his ankles trying to tug him in. He fires his shotgun again trying to find them off, trying to spot something that looks vulnerable on these things.

 _Mated pair_ , something in his mind supplies. The mere thought of these things copulating makes Sam want to retch.

“Dean!” Sam yells, because Dean’s too close to the water. He’s too damn close to being pulled in.

“I’ve got it, Sammy. Don’t loose your panties,” Dean calls back. He cuts off a tentacle wrapping around his ankle with a knife and shot Sam a cocky smile.

That’s the moment one wraps around his wrist, then his other ankle, and starts to drag him into the water. “Dean!” Sam yells again, knowing there isn’t a way in hell he can get to Dean in time.

Dean cuts at the one attached to his wrist but he’ll be in the water with the things before he can get fully free.

Panic claws up Sam’s throat, his brain supplying images that shouldn’t be possible, showing what the things will do to Dean. A horrifying realization hits him then.

 _These things are in their heads._ They’re playing with them.

Part of Sam wants to fall to the ground and wail, to do anything to remove the images flooding his head. Instead he tries to get a clear shot of one of the tentacles holding Dean. He’s a hunter damnit, and no lake monster is taking Dean from him. He’s not loosing Dean again.

He can’t.

Dean’s foot touches the water when a blaze of light separates him from the thing. When Sam blinks his vision clear, Cas is standing there, sword drawn. There are severed tentacles all around him and Dean.

“Dean, are you well?” Cas asks.

Dean laughs. It’s a dry forced sound and Sam wonders if Dean was getting the same deluge of horrifying images. Wonders if it even puts a dent in what happened to Dean in hell.

“What are these things?” Sam asks, blowing away another tentacle.

“Precursors,” Gabriel says from behind him.

Sam glances over his shoulder. There stands Gabriel looking rather bored with the whole thing. He’s chewing on a snickers bar.

“Precursors?” Sam asks, ducking another grasping appendage.

“Yep, sorta like ol’ Howard’s Old Ones.” Gabriel says. “Without the instant insanity. Fun, huh?”

Sam makes a choked off sound. These things drove three people to suicide. They’d thought it was just guilt or the horror of knowing monsters existed but now Sam thinks these things just get inside your head and make you crazy.

Down by the water Dean and Cas are fighting one of the two monsters up close and personal. From the glances Sam takes, Dean looks rather green but he holds his own.

“If we strike their eyes it will give us a chance to cut out their hearts,” Cas tells both brothers.

Sam snorts. “What eyes?”

“On their faces,” Gabriel supplies helpfully.

“Are you going to help or make jokes?” Sam demands.

Gabriel tuts. “I am helping,” he says in tones of mock offense. “But I can go if I’m not needed.”

“Where _are_ its eyes?” Sam repeats. The things are still bombarding his head with images. He would have thought Cas would have blocked them but maybe he can only help Dean with as weak as he is.

“Just above its mouth,” Gabriel supplies.

“Perfect,” Sam groans. He’s going to have to get closer, unless he gets off a really good shot.

The Precursor Dean and Cas are fighting suddenly makes a horrifyingly, impossible, alien sound. Purple ooze starts spreading around it, but Sam’s more worried about the noise that’s eating away at his ear drums.

The other Precursor grabs his ankle and pulls Sam from his feet. “Shit!” Before he can shoot it off, another appendage wraps around his thigh.

He’s being dragged towards the water by a thing that just lost its mate. The skin of his ankle and tigh starts to burn. It feels as if his skin was bubbling off and he screams.

The world goes sideways. Sam’s brain stops putting things together in an orderly, logical way. There’s pain and the smell of burning flesh. Then there’s light. There’s Gabriel.

There’s Gabriel.

***

Sam comes back into consciousness in pieces.

Bits of information come in. Glimpses of sigh. Of sound.

Nothing that gives Sam enough to climb into the waking world.

When he finally wakes up, truly, he hears voices first. He’s aware of Dean’s voice, high and concerned. He tries to open his eyes and say Dean’s name, tell him it’s okay, but the words come out in a slur. He hurts in away that’s not completely physical.

Fingers press again his forehead -- Cas, he guesses. “Rest, Sam.”

He doesn’t have any choice but to obey the command.

When he comes to next, he’s able to open his eyes. He still hurts but its more like a minor sunburn than what it was before. It’s the worse where the Precursor grabbed him, but that makes sense.

Turning his head to the side he sees Dean asleep in a chair by the bed. Cas’ trench coat is thrown over Dean like a blanket.

Cas is standing at the table, books and papers spread out before him. There’s a bandage around his wrist and now that Sam looks, he sees sigils across the walls. “Motel’s not gonna like that,” he manages to say in a slurred voice.

He doesn’t see Gabriel any where.

Cas turns towards him. “Sam,” he says softly. “How do you feel?”

Sam tries to sit up winces and gives that up for the moment. “Sunburned.”

Cas moves forward towards him, grabs his jaw, moving his head this way and that. It makes Sam feel more than a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, cut it out,” his voice is weak but he’s not slurring.

“Good, your sight and hearing appear undamaged,” Cas says, then glances towards Dean.

Panic suddenly grips Sam’s chest. “What about Dean?” Then, “Where’s Gabriel?”

Cas’ fingers come down on his forehead again. “You should sleep.”

Sam’s curse is cut off as he suddenly falls into sleep.

***

“Sam,” a soft but firm voice says.

There are fingers in his hair, stroking gently. It’s nice and Sam’s not really in any pain now. He sort of wants to float here in this space between awake and asleep.

“Wakey, wakey, kiddo,” Gabriel says with a soft laugh.

Sam opens his eyes. Gabriel’s sitting beside him on the bed, wearing a smile. “Gabe.”

Gabriel smiles. “About time you woke up, I was getting bored.”

“You weren’t here last time I woke up,” Sam says. It comes out accusingly and really that’s not the first thing Sam meant to say.

Gabriel’s fingers pause for a second, then starts to stroke again. “I had some things that needed to be taken care of,” he says carefully. “Cas gave you a clean bill of health.”

Sam wants to sit up, and knows now that he’ll have the strenght for it, but this is nice. “The spots it grabbed me are still sore but it’s not like the full body sunburn I felt like I had before.”

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel says and he honestly sounds guilty. “I -- I lost my temper. You and Dean -- you paid for it. I’m sorry.” His fingers withdraw for Sam’s hair and he starts to shift away.

“What happened to Dean?” Sam demands, sitting up now. Because if something's wrong with Dean, he needs to know.

Gabriel looks away, eyes fixed on the door that connects the two rooms. “He’s still got his eyes.”

That doesn’t reassure Sam. “What’s wrong with his sight?”

“Only black and white for Dean these days,” Gabriel says as if he’s talking about the damn weather. “Then he always saw things black and white, didn’t he.”

And Sam’s pissed at Gabriel for making a joke about this when he suddenly knows to his very core that Gabriel _wants_ him pissed. He wants Sam yelling at him. “Can you fix it?”

Gabriel’s on his feet, back to Sam now. “I’m not sure. I’m not a healer.” He rolls his shoulders. “And the healer of the family, well, he’s more into righteous fury these days.”

Raphael, Sam guesses. “Are the Precursors dead?”

“Dead and burned, including the ones walking around in human form,” Gabriel tells him.

That makes sense. “That’s how they were luring people into the lake.”

“Young men tend to be idiots when a pretty girl asks them to go skinny dipping,” Gabriel chuckles darkly.

Sam swallows and nods, wondering how he and Dean missed that angle. They used to be good at spotting shit like that. Sam rubs his hand over his face, even though his wrist objects to the movement. “Gabriel,” he starts slowly, a thought occurring to him. “Why didn’t I loose my eyes or go deaf? I was closer to you.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and a candy bar appears in his hand. “If the Precursors here are waking up, that means we’ll run into others. Lucifer’s waking up things that aren’t meant to wake up.”

“Gabriel,” Sam sighs, swinging his leg over the bed. He reaches out and his fingers skim over the small of Gabriel’s back.

Gabriel slumps, the hand holding the candy bar falling to his side. “I was protecting you,” he finally says. “I wasn’t even thinking about Dean.”

“Cas protected him,” Sam guesses.

“Yeah, but little brother isn’t half as powerful as he used to be and, well, archangel,” Gabriel points out almost bitterly.

Sam climbs to his feet, ignoring the fact he’s dressed only in boxers and folds his arms across Gabriel’s chest. “When I woke up and you weren’t here...I was worried.”

“You’re supposed to be mad at me,” Gabriel points out, but he doesn’t try to get away. If anything, he leans back into Sam’s embrace.

Sam’s leans down and kisses the back of Gabriel’s neck. “For what? Saving my life?”

“I damaged your brother,” Gabriel hisses, going still.

Sam tightens his grip even though he knows he’s not capable of really holding him. “You killed him hundreds of times,” Sam reminds him. “You tormented me. Much better reason to be angry with you. I’m upset Dean’s hurt, but you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You were hurt, I couldn’t think straight,” Gabriel says softly, almost under his breath. “I wanted to burn everything.”

It humbles Sam a bit that Gabriel loves him that much. Even with the demon blood inside him.

Gabriel turns in Sam’s arms and grips his hips. “You are worth _everything_.”

Sam takes in a shaky breath. “I’m not,” he protests, because he isn’t. He’s flawed and tainted.

“And I was a pagan god,” Gabriel reminds him darkly.

“Stop reading my mind,” Sam tells him. He doesn’t like thinking about Gabriel having played the part of pagan god. Pagan gods -- they like human flesh in ways he doesn’t want to associate with Gabriel.

Gabriel moved one hand up to Sam’s hair, pulling his head down sharply. He kisses Sam, rough and dirty, teeth biting into Sam’s lips. “I’m dirty, stained and covered in blood,” he says fiercely. “And you are mine.”

Sam kisses back just as hard, because Gabriel lets him wreck his mouth. Let’s his mouth become red and swollen from the force of Sam’s kisses. “Only if your mine.”

“Yours.” Gabriel eyes are dark as he says it, though Sam can’t help but remember light, glory, and the righteous fury of an archangel.

It gives him hope more than anything else.


End file.
